A work machine, such as a wheel loader, typically has a fan assembly associated therewith. The fan assembly includes a fan which generates a flow of air which is directed by components associated with the fan assembly into a radiator in order to cool a liquid, such as engine coolant, which is circulating through the radiator's heat exchanger core.
The fan assembly associated with the work machine typically includes a relatively large number of components. For example, the fan assembly includes the fan itself having a number of fan blades, a fan guard for preventing inadvertent contact with the fan blades during operation of the fan, and a fan shroud for directing a flow of air through the fan thereby preventing heated air from the engine from recirculating through the radiator. Moreover, the fan assembly may include a number of grille screens or panels for preventing debris or the like from contacting the rotating fan blades.
Such fan assemblies have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, each of the above-mentioned components is typically configured as a individual, discrete component thereby disadvantageously increasing costs associated with the work machine. Moreover, use of individual, discrete components may disadvantageously increase assembly time associated with the work machine.
What is needed therefore is a fan assembly for a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.